


Date Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heels and Pearls [3]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: daryl x reader
Series: Heels and Pearls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413157
Kudos: 9





	Date Night

That weekend, Liv was with her father and Hannah (who turned beat red when you spoke to her about what Liv heard), and Daryl’s friends had taken Maddie for a few hours. You didn’t date all that often, because you had to really like someone to agree. Liv was your top priority, and you were in no rush to find someone.

He told you to dress casual, and wear comfortable shoes. That right there intrigued you. What on Earth did he have planned for that night? You’d decided on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail, and kept your makeup light. He’d seen you in the middle of the night, looking a mess, so that took some pressure off of you.

Finally, you were standing in front of his door, waiting for him to answer. When he opened he, a grin spread over his face. “I told you’d I’d come get you.” He chuckled.

“I like to be different.” You shrugged, blushing. The man was expected to pick up the woman. You lived across the hall, you figured it really didn’t matter.

Daryl nodded, laughing. “You’re also stubborn.” He pointed out, stepping to shut his door. Once it was locked, he bashfully took your hand. “I’m really hoping you like the date that I planned.” He said when you were halfway down the stairs.

You smiled over at him. “Do I get a hint?”

“Nope.” He laughed when you mocked being offended. “You’re too damn smart. I could give you one or two words, and my luck, you’d figure it out.” When you blushed, he couldn’t help but stare for a moment.

“Well, thank you for the compliment.” You said softly. “I’m sure that I’ll love it.”

* * *

He drove for half an hour before finally pulling up at what looked like a ranch. “Here we are.” He grinned.

“A ranch?” You chuckled, sliding out of the truck. “I’ve never been to one.” Your whole life had been spent in the city, so ranches weren’t exactly common.

Daryl moved around the front, nodding. “It’s actually my buddies.” He admitted. “Rick and Lori own it.”

You paused. “Wait, the ones watching Maddie?” He nodded, making you laugh. “We could have brought her out here with us, Daryl. You didn’t have to bring her out here, drive back, and then come all the way out here again.”

The way you said it made his stomach turn in knots. “I wanted it to be a real date- and that included a nice drive. Without kids.” He took your hand and led you through the gate. “I love the girls, but with Liv giving me my lines…” Daryl teased, giving your hand a light squeeze.

Laughing, you nodded. Then it hit you, and your laughter quieted down. Stopping him, you made him face you. There was an adoring smile on your face. “You love Liv?” You asked softly, looking in his eyes.

Daryl’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Yeah, I do.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s a great kid.”

Leaning forward, you pecked his cheek. “I love Maddie, too.” You assured him. “Now. Onto the date. What are we doing on this lovely ranch? Oh God, please don’t tell me we’re getting the cows in or something.”

That made Daryl throw his head back and laugh. “No!” He grinned, his eyes lighting up. “We’re going horseback riding.” Seeing you get excited, he knew he planned right. “I have a picnic set up down that way.” He pointed. “Then we’ll ride back, and when we head home, we take Maddie.”

“I think that sounds perfect.” You agreed, despite having never ridden a horse before.

* * *

Gently, you slid into the truck. Your inner thighs were killing you, and you were thankful that you had the following day off. Daryl was putting Maddie’s car seat in the back of the king cab when he heard you half groan. “Ya gonna be okay?” He smiled, glancing at you before shutting the back door.

“Bite me.” You shot back with a smirk. “I’ve never been horseback riding, okay!” You laughed. “I’m sore.”

He got in and started the engine before taking your hand and kissing the back of it. “Ya ride like a pro.” Daryl winked, earning a shocked gasp, and a light slap to the arm. “I had to. Ya walked righ’ into it.” He grinned.

Nodding, you knew that he was right. “I so did….” You put your face in your hands, your cheeks heating up.

Daryl thought it was cute, simply backing out and heading back to your apartment building.

* * *

He was carrying Maddie’s seat in his right hand, and holding your hand with his left. The walk to your apartments was not an uncomfortable silence, either. It was actually pleasant, no need for useless words.

Daryl walked you to your door and smiled. “I had a great time.” He told you.

“Me, too.” You agreed, biting your lip. “It might be forward, but can I ask you out for the next weekend that Liv is at her dad’s? This time I plan a surprise date?”

Stepping forward, he nodded slightly. “I’d like that.” His voice was low, his eyes darting to your lips and back. He gave you a moment to turn him down, but when you didn’t, his lips met yours gently.

You smiled against his lips, although the kiss only lasted what seemed like a moment. “Than I will see you tomorrow, Daryl. Give Maddie a kiss for me when she wakes up.”

“I will.” He smiled, watching you walk into your apartment.


End file.
